


That's The Kind Of Love

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Assassin AU, Bottom Shim Changmin, Heir Shim Changmin, Homin is my ult otp, I am innocent?, I am sorry to my parents for writing this., I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Top Jung Yunho, assassin Jung Yunho, smut kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: *reupload but please comment if their is a problem with the story!*"I'd suffer Hell if you'd tell me what you'd do to me tonight." He purrs into the older mans ear.***"Tell me you're mad for me, let there be hotels complaints and grievances raised and let there be damage ensued and tabloid news." Yunho brings the naked man back in for a kiss.***This love, this magical and passionate love him and Yunho share is something he never had with his dead husband. This is the kind of love he had been dreaming of.





	That's The Kind Of Love

**_ _ **

 

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

Yunho wanted Changmin from the first time they met, it was a deep and growing hunger that grew into a haunting desire and he is a man that is willing to raise hell and freeze it over too. He is Jung Yunho and he gets what he wants and without asking and he wants Shim Changmin, it was primal instinct that made him go crazy with want and need and Changmin knew it too.

Changmin loves the finer things in life and Yunho could provide him with that and gladly may he add "Tell me something Mr. Kim?" Yunho is an assassin and damn good one at that too. Before he was a great marksman shooter in the military and has great skills for his line of work. 

How Changmin came in the picture is an odd story, their meeting was unorthodox, it was one for the books really and this one story would make anyone turn heads at what exactly happened between them. 

Changmin paid Yunho too kill his old husband, it was another job at first but it turned into something more dark and sexual and Yunho wanted Changmin in every way possible and Changmin was happy to oblige. The younger male felt the same way after they met in a hotel that the young heir father owns. 

**_***_ **

"What can you offer me?" Yunho stared down Changmin's 60 years old husband playing the part of an interested and powerful investor. 

"Anything." The old man smirked. 

"Anything? Mr.Kim I need you too be more specific?" He was going to kill the bastard tonight. 

"Name it money, power, an island, anything even my husband as pleasure." Yunho felt sick but he must be professional. 

"What the hell Chaedong!" Changmin felt anger surge through him as he walks to his husband. 

"Shut the fuck up Changmin!" He slaps Changmin making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. 

Changmin hated him, it was never love between him and his husband only a business contract that Chaedong and his father had made, like Changmin was a piece of property! He felt betrayed and hurt by his father and Chaedong did unspeakable things too Changmin. 

The fair beauty male would have his share of blood and Yunho gave that too him. 

"Men are trying to do business!" He yelled at his husband like he was some common whore. 

"Please Mr.Kim, don't act like a brute when doing business that is child's play. We are adults after all? No need for fighting." He tried to keep his emotions at bay. 

"I am sorry Mr. Jung forgive my behavior and my insolent husband." He sneered. 

"I am not sure if your husband is the insolent one here Mr.Kim." Yunho wanted to comfort his lover. 

"What is that suppose to mean Jung?" Kim spoke low. 

"Nothing mean by it, it just your husband, what is your name love?" He look towards Changmin. 

"Changmin." He got up off the floor and composed himself again. 

"What a beautiful name for such an ethereal creature." Yunho could not stop from staring. 

"What I mean Mr.Kim is that if you don't treat your husband with respect of human decency... someone might come back too you and knock you back down to size. He is beautiful and a rare gem and too offer him so casually is a bit off putting." Yunho knew he had to wait a bit longer. 

"I would not be too cocky Jung and what I do with my things is my business. You should not be too shameless with your words as I am a powerful man." This old man was nothing, his threats did not scare the assassin.  

"You are merely man yourself Mr.Kim and I am not scared by a grandfather in a walker. Your husband looks like your grandchild are you predator or a pedophile?" Yunho did not care for manners at this point.

"This is a diatribe against not only me but my company! Who do you think you are!" He stood up angrily from his chair.

"I in no way mean to criticize you Mr. Kim." still in his seat with a smirk of victory. 

"I could have you ruined or worse." Yunho pulled out his gun and points it directly at the old man. 

"I am not afraid of you or will cower at your feet." Yunho had a thirst in his eyes. 

He looked towards Changmin and winked at the doe eyed male and he blushed. 

"What the hell is this." Mr.Kim looks between Jung and his husband. 

"Beg for your life." Yunho liked to hear these pathetic men cry and plead. 

"What did I do to you!" He looked astonished. 

"Not too me but too my lover." Changmin walked to Yunho's side and the older male pulled him in for a kiss. 

"What!" The old man calculated the situation carefully. 

"You fucking slut!" He tried to jump at Changmin but Yunho cocked the barrel of the gun against his head and kicked him to the ground. 

"Not so powerful now?" Yunho crouched down to eye level and he could see the coward for who Chaedong really is. 

"Security!" The old man shouted from his office but no one came. 

"All I had to do is pay them or threaten to kill them and they obeyed my every command." Changmin saw the fear struck within his soon to be dead husbands eyes. 

"If you beg maybe I will let you live? Depends on Changmin." Yunho smirked. 

The old bastard spites in Yunho's face and Yunho is not happy at the show of disrespect. He hits Kim in the face with the gun and gets back on his feet and walks back to his lover. 

"What do you think Minnie?" He looks at the smiling male. 

"I really wanna hear him beg Yun." He looks at him with mischief. 

"Whatever your wish is my command." He goes back to Chaedong and breaks his left knee with a smooth crunch. 

"You heard your husband." or do I have to hurt you again?" He puts more pressure on the old man's knee. 

"No chance in hell would I beg for a whore!" This man is tough but for how long. 

"Very well." He chuckles with a look of sinister behind his warm velvet milk chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing?" the old man screams. 

Yunho pulls out brass knuckles and punches the man repeatably in the ribs.  

"I told you Mr.Kim all you have to do is beg." He picks up the old man off the ground. 

"What is your answer?" Yunho was getting impatient. 

"Are you deaf!" Changmin screams at his husband. 

"I will never beg!" He spites his bloody saliva at the ground before Changmin's feet. 

"Should I kill him now?" Yunho was getting blood thirsty. 

"Stubborn until the end honey." Changmin caress the old mans face.

"Don't let him fool you Jung." Chaedong could see the love in the other man's eyes.

"Oh no Kim, he came too me. Paid me too kill you. Love was never on the table or even feelings." Yunho is no fool and Kim was not gonna get away. 

"I am not surprised ungrateful brat!" He yelled. 

"I hate you!" Changmin slapped him on the face in pure anger. 

"Oh sweetie, I love you too." Chaedong laughed.

"Kill him Yun!" Changmin had enough of this and wanted to leave his old life behind along with his husband. 

"So be it!" Yunho smiled. 

"You wouldn't!" He was truly stupid to think that Yunho wouldn't. 

"I am an assassin, my job is to kill. I am not some silly monkey in a suit, I serve no one or take authority well." He punches the man in the stomach once more.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with old man!" Yunho is without remorse or feelings.

"He is not afraid of getting blood on his hands Chaedong." Changmin sneered. 

"As you can tell." Yunho shoved the old man into the chair of his office and he puts his gun to the back of the old mans head. 

"I gave you a chance old man but you refused to give and now you die." He laughs maniacally. 

"I will tell everyone you left with a mistress or some sob story." Changmin smiles. 

"Fuck you!" He spites in changmin's face. 

"Very well, tell my father I say hi." Changmin strikes him across the face and walks away. 

"Yunho would you be so kind to end this meeting now. I am getting bored and tired Yun." Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho's waist and nuzzle his face in the crock of his neck. 

"Sorry my love." He pulls the trigger of his hand gun and the shot goes off like fireworks, it is over. 

The old man is dead and Changmin is free. 

 **_***_ **  
**_3 years later:_ **

"Hello my love." Yunho came home from work.

Yunho was no longer in the field of profession but turn to a life of justice and became a cop and now is a detective. His set of skills and his Intel made him a resourceful and useful person in Seoul PD.

"Hi Yun." Changmin is wearing one of Yunho's white collar button up shirts and since he had a more broad and wide chest the shirt went to Changmin's tights and it made the young male more delicious. 

"How was work today?" Changmin asked his fiance. 

"The usual, crime and catching criminal's." Yunho could not believe that he would be here right now. 

They went to their room and Changmin laid on the bed looking beautiful as ever and Yunho wanted a taste but he had to remind himself that he 

"Interesting as always." Changmin chuckled and Yunho wanted to kiss him. 

"How was your day at the office." After Chaedong mysterious disappearance and apparent embezzlement of the company, Changmin took over everything. 

"Lonely but trying to merge with Cho industries, it is hard but we are making great progress." Changmin is a ruthless but fair business man and did not always play dirty but nonetheless, it was nothing illegal.

"I was thinking about you all day." Yunho felt a deep desire rise from Changmin's words. 

"I missed you too my love." he was sitting next to CHangmin on the bed taking off his shoes as Changmin hates when Yunho wears his shoes inside the house.

Changmin comes up from behind and starts kissing Yunho's neck. 

"You are the death of me." Yunho allows desire to take over.

"Oh I know." Changmin whispers in Yunho's ear and bites the lobe of his ear. 

Yunho moans and Changmin wants more. He pulls on Yunho's tie and brings him down to the bed with him.

"You are beautiful and all mine." From the very moment Yunho saw Changmin walks in to this very same apartment/hotel suite Yunho knew he wanted Changmin. 

"I knew it from the first look of... the look of mischief in your eyes." Yunho switches positions so Changmin is straddling his lap. 

"I want you too. The night you came in and you radiated power and protection and there was so much I wanted you too do too me Yunho." Even now Changmin wants Yunho claim him and take him.

"Be patient sweetheart or else." dominance takes over in Yunho.

"I'd suffer Hell if you'd tell me what you'd do to me tonight." He purrs into the older mans ear.

Yunho sat up while Changmin is still on his lap.

"Take off everything." Yunho commands.

Changmin was only wearing Yunho shirt which only had a few buttons  and pair of boxers and he wants a show and Changmin gives him just that.

"Tell me you're mad for me, let there be hotels complaints and grievances raised and let there be damage ensued and tabloid news." Yunho brings the naked man back in for a kiss.

"Honey, you don't even know the half of it. I want you too ruin me and make sure the world knows just who I am taken by." Changmin pants between each sentence and word. 

Their love is unorthodox, as their beginning is too and they had never been more happy.

This love, this magical and passionate love him and Yunho share is something he never had with his dead husband. This is the kind of love he had been dreaming of.

_**-The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I don't know what else to say but Homin is my ult OTP!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
